Carry on My Wayward Son
by Prolific Chick
Summary: In order to protect Felicity, Oliver puts him and her in a panic room with only one bed, on lock down. Felicity has been poisoned, but the effects of the drug are unknown. Nothing could happen right? Felicity and Oliver aren't even that close, right? The will be fluff and more.


"I knew I should have been scared to go to your house." Felicity muttered under her breath.

Oliver smiled, and pretended to ignore her. "Diggle's staying over at his girlfriend's house."

"He has his phone on?" Felicity demanded, worried.

Oliver's smile grew wider as he held up his own phone. "Full volume. Just like mine. So I'll know when he calls."

Felicity starred at him flatly. "I should have you on speed dial."

"Haha. Why?" Oliver asked, dropping and doing 20 on the linoleum.

"In case something happens. Like it's happening now."

Oliver paused in his push-up, to think about that. "That's best. ...But, Felicity, that drug Mr. Colbert shot into your veins isn't taking affect. I'm thankful for that." Oliver smiled, his eyes unfocused, continuing his regimen.

Watching him blankly, Felicity leaned on the wall and folded her arms. Her blond hair was tousled, and the strange insipid appearance in her eyes started to worry Oliver.

"That's what worries me. He was horrible, but admittedly, a genius. If the poison didn't have effects, then why would he inject it, even? Maybe we just can't see-"

"Hey. Felicity. It's going to be okay. On the safe side, tomorrow I'll give you the Island's medicine. So, you're here. Neither of us can be completely safe, but that door is three inch-thick titanium. It has a locking mechanism which lasts all night. Not even if it were you, could a hacker hack it. And...see? No windows. The ventilation system is too narrow, and strong, for someone to worm through!"

"It's a good old regular panic room." Felicity agreed resentfully, not soothed in the slightest, changing the subject. "Nothing is getting in...or out."

"Then what's bothering you?" Oliver honestly wondered.

"N-nothing." Felicity muttered, biting her lip. A barrel role of things, really. But nothing she couldn't handle...she hoped.

Oliver gave up. Since knowing Felicity he'd begun to notice he didn't convince her with sweet talking, heart-to-hearts, or force. She had a calm poise he couldn't climb over. Unless she wanted to talk, he'd basically better let it lie.

"I'm taking the floor." Oliver offered, and Felicity, breathing a sigh of tight-lunged relief, thought he meant he'd camp out by the door, far from the bed. So she felt a slight heart bump when he curled up (cozily even!) at her bed's floor. Her eyes went wide and she swallowed, immediately getting up off her zebra-striped cover and jumping over him.

"That's O.K!" The blonde genius sweated. Did Oliver notice the high pitch of her voice? "I'll sleep on the floor! You've worked so hard, killing murderers tonight! You sleep here." Felicity patted the mattress, firmly, which she'd hand-picked.

Oliver wistfully examined the bed. "You sure?"

"Don't be silly Ollie! Let a girl be a little sweet on you!" The E.T. girl smiled, still talking irregularly high-pitched.

So -thank God!- Oliver decided to hear her out. Felicity, carefully watching Oliver slip into bed, opened her arms. Oliver tossed her techno-pony pillow and zebra-striped cover at Felicity. Feeling the warm dent Oliver's hands had made on her cover, Felicity pinned down the farthest corner from the friendly vigilante in the room. After smoothing the now rectangle-folded cover flat, she sat down, hugging her back to the wall. Pointing her dead directly at Oliver, she could tell exactly where he was, in case he had a dream-started waving his arms lethally in his sleep. "Killed by my friend's sleep defense" was too stupid to fit on her gravestone. Amid that happy thought, she switched off the light.

Hugging her knees to her tummy, Felicity listened to her ice cold heart butterfly flutter.

One minute ticked itself by.

Another two minutes hour glassed away.

The next minute crawled.

Felicity's fast pacing heart didn't stop the following 30 minutes. It was a mite problematic to be trapped inside this small room with a boy, the succeeding twelve hours. She wriggled in her warm cover cocoon. She was restless, not to mention she felt like Daphy Duck when his heart popped out his chest! Lungs...not taking enough air! Finally Felicity dug in her pocket, her Pink Kissed nails closing around a hard and thin square. Her IPod glittering silvery. She plugged her ears. Flicking through numerous songs, picked her favorite: Carry on My Wayward Son. No the time to be gentle, full Volume, baby! Until God in Heaven hears it! Somehow, after two repeats of banging bass/guitar slams, she sailed to blissful sleep, the music a wavelength lullaby drifting through her dreams.

Four Hours Later

"Lay your head to rest!"

"?" Oliver snorted in his sleep.

"Lay your head to rest!"

"Grrrr!" Oliver groaned.

"Lay your head to rest!"

"..." Sleep tousled, blue eyes open but seeing nothing, Oliver woke-and froze.

"Felicity." Oliver whispered, picking off headphones tucked in her sharp ears. The song stuck on the same words "Lay your head to rest" because she'd played it so many times. He'd heard her loud breathing across the room and knew she thought it was too hot in here too. After a while he lay, listening to that vitality living and breathing a few yards back, on the floor. Felicity's lungs had slowed down the second turn of "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas. As he felt her relax and ultimately drift, so did he, strangely. But now he was wide awake, and it was because of the same reason: the blonde genius.

The gentle I.T blonde opened an eye, noticing the room was still too dark to properly see. "What?"

The capable vigilante furrowed his brows, honestly stumped. His manner was hesitant, and carefully toned, as if he were on eggshells. "Uh, Felicity, if you wanted to sleep on the bed, all you had to do was ask?"

For the first time Felicity noticed steel toned arms wrapped around the middle of her back, hugging her to him. Her fists were pressed against his shirt, and she could feel his heartbeat through her own skin fine, thank you. Her legs, tucked against her stomach, squeezed between her and his abs. Essentially? She was a cute cat ball curled up right next his chest! Gah!

Oliver tensed up, which made his shirt really uncomfortable. Inside his embrace, Felicity's face bloomed vivid pink. A billion chibi Felicities were all squeaking at the same time.

How?! Just how?

! And who? Not me! I didn't crawl up in his big strong arms, did I?!

That's just impossible, that's what that is! And HOW to explain this to Oliver…!?

"I...uh. I can explain this!"


End file.
